


Disappearing to Save a Life

by DayDreamBeliever277



Series: Venom's Infinity Saga [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Avengers Crossover, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Marvel Universe, New York, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), SHIELD, SHIELD Family, Saving the World, THE BIG SNAP, Takes place in Avengers: Infinity War, The 5 years inbetween endgame, The vanished, Venom Crossover, Venom meets Avengers: Inifity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamBeliever277/pseuds/DayDreamBeliever277
Summary: Eddie and Venom continue their journey to a quiet life!Brace for a dangerous encounters, voilent fights and anxious moments!No beta-read! I'm no native English speaker/writer, so if you notice any faults, please comment!





	1. Shapes in the Shadows

The soft clicking and ticking of a computer board fills the dark room, accompanied by soft and even breaths. The only light in the room comes from a bright screen,  illumina t ing t he face of a woman.

Her hair is sort and a dyed color blonde, she frowns at the screen, eyes fly over it as another error pops up. Frustrated, she grunts as she  furrily  types away on the key’s, entering code after code.

The room is looks like an office, but bland. No personal stuff, just a desk, three chairs, two on the one side and one on the other. In the poor light the walls could be a creme white, but now they just look grey. 

An archive case, followed by a bookcase, filled to the brim, fill up the wall, behind the desk. Then on the next wall, a large window, through which night sky is seen. The stars aren’t really visible, seeing as the many lights of the city, just further up ahead are too bright, but the brightest ones are recognizable. 

Then she hears footsteps approaching and the woman tenses up, body going rigid and ready to escape if needed. 

The woman cocks her head to the side, listening intently to the sound of the footsteps and after a few seconds she relaxes. Letting out a quiet snort, she focusses her attention back to the screen and the information she is trying to gather.

The footsteps have finally reached her and a man sticks his head inside the room.

“Hey Nath! What are you doing here?” 

The man steps into the room, taking it in and cocking a raised eyebrow towards her.

She doesn’t answer, but looks up for a few seconds and then back down at the screen.

“Oh no! I know that look!” 

The man laughs out, the soft chuckle mixing well with the soft ticking and she feels a smile playing around her lips.

“And here I was, thinking you would be interested to go with me, to the farm. But I see you found something interesting.” 

He says, trying to win her over, as he leans back against the doorway, crossing his arms and staring at her.

“You know Clint, that I would love to see Laura and the kids again.”  She replies softly, eyes shining in the light as she looks up at him.

“Yeah I know... I’m only teasing you. Now tell me, what did you find?” Clint asks, as he walks over towards her, around the desk and up behind her. He puts left hand on the chair, she’s been sitting on and the other rests down upon the desk, while he leans over to peer at the screen.

“I’m investigating Brock.”

It’s all she has to say, to see Clint growing curious. He glances at her quickly and then back at the screen. On there are several opened files, filled with text, but obscured by a large error message. 

“Hm? Looks like you’re having some trouble.”

Clint replies, nodding at the error message, while he scans the page for any useful information.

“Well, that’s what makes investigating Brock so interesting.” Natasha says, leaning back in her chair to give Clint more space to read.

“It does?” Clint answers back, while he turns his face towards her, “Why?” 

Natasha smirks and leans towards him a little, as if to let him in on a  secret .

“I can’t get into any SHIELD files on Brock, they are all under lock down. Even with Fury’s passwords, I can’t get in.” She whispers at him.

Clint raises his eyebrow, “Mark me impressed, tell me, how do you know Fury’s passwords?”

But she doesn’t answer, knows she does not have to answer it. All she does is smile at him and Clint smiles back, letting out a soft laugh.

“Well, I will tell Laura and the kids you said hi. Good luck with your investigation, miss Romanoff.” 

He raises up and looks down upon her, “But make sure to eat something, Nath.” 

She remains quiet, as Clint makes his way out of the room. He stops just inside the doorway, as he looks back over his shoulder.

“Good night.” He says, while looking very serious. Clint then winks and blows an air kiss at her, as he walks out of the door and into the hallway.

She shakes her head, feeling the smile around her lips grow, as she focusses back on the computer , her thoughts end up straying.

_ There must be more behind all this....  _ _ So much has happened.... Tony focused fully on his work and teaching Peter. He doesn’t speak as much with us anymore.... _

_ And Bruce... Bruce left. He left us.... _ _  St _ _ ealing the  _ _ Quinjet _ __ _ and leaving us behind. It’s all because of Brock.  _

_ Thanks to her research skills and due to Brock being famous before his mistake in New York, she had found an impressive amount of data on the man.  _

_ But what happened to him after he got fired, thanks to a disaster interview with the Carlton Drake, boss of the Life Foundation.  _

_ It wasn’t all just a ‘Bizarre accident at Life Foundation’ or ‘Several strange deaths, Life Foundation closes research lab, San Fransisco’. _

Natasha knew that there was something wrong as she made another attempt to break into the secured files.

_ And I’m going to get to the bottom of it.  _

 

 

**_ Same night _ **

* * *

 

The alleyway is poorly lit, the ground is covered in thrash and little pools of the rain from that day, stinking up the small place. A rat scurries around, jumping  up and  into  a  trashcan, as a car drives into the alleyway, it’s lights, light up around the walls, showing graphitic and dirty spots .

The driver lets the engine run for a moment or two before it is cut off. The sound echoes between the high walls of the alley, before they fade away. Then the back door on the left is opened up and out of it steps a bright pair of red heels, as the woman makes her way out of the car. Her red dress is hidden by a light brown overcoat, but showing her tanned legs perfectly. Her trained eyes take in the alley, hidden behind a mess of brown curls. 

Out with her comes a big black secured suitcase, heavy locks keep it closed, while it shines softly in the spare light. 

The other back door on the other side opens and is slammed shut just as quick.

The man, dressed in a black suit while wearing sunglasses, says something, curtly, to the woman. It  is said  too soft to fully understand. 

She follows him with her eyes, as he walks towards a metal door, hidden behind black graphitic. Making it impossible for all to see, but for those who know it is there.

The two make their way over to the door, the woman a step or two behind the man. He knocks two times, a short pause and then once more, this time harder than the first times.

“Ridic ul ous code. ”

The man scoffs in a low tone, he looks over his shoulder quickly. Maybe he heard something? His eyes scan their surroundings and the beginning of the alleyway. The woman shifts behind him, her grip on the suitcase  tightens . 

Then the bolts on the inside of the door are removed, with a sharp and ear-piercing tone the door is opened and the two make their way inside the building.

The two of them walk through a poorly lit hall, the guard who opened the door, remains behind. No word is exchanged, the guard only nods once, as he lets them pass by.

It shows that the both of them have been here before, the man strides through the hall with big and confident strides, the woman follows behind him in the same pace, although, a bit more elegant. 

The soft clicking of her heels and the soft  humming  of the  f luorescent lighting , that lit up their path, the only sounds, before a harsh scream was heard at the end of the hall.

The duo, stops for a second, exchanging a look, before moving on. The man stops just in front of the half open door, to allow the woman to enter the room first. One more look is shared, as the woman pushes the door fully open.

“Well, it looks like our guests have finally arrived.”

A big man, dressed in a white suit, speaks from where he is sitting in a chair. In front of him sits a man on his knees, a guard on both of his sides, one to keep him down, the other training a gun at his head. 

“Humph. What happened to running the underworld like a business? Hmm? Why did we have to meet here of all places? I must say that I liked your office building a bit more, than this....” 

The man, in black, trails off, holding up his hands while slowly moving from the left to the right, as if to show his opinion of the room.

“Ah well, you see SHIELD got a little to curious. Tonight, I have noticed a repeated attempt to break into your secured files. We must not make them even more curious now, must we?” The man in white speaks, humor filling his tone as he stands up slowly.

“Now please follow me, a well-respected man like you, Mister Drake, should not have to experience this kind of violence.” 

As the three  move  away from the torture scene, the guards grab the victim and proceed to drag him out of the room, while the large man, guides his guests into a small, well lit, office room. He takes place behind a large black desk as Drake and the woman sit down into two comfortable looking chairs. 

“Now, where were we?” The man says, a large knowing smile on his face, while his greedy eyes, eye the black suitcase, the woman is still holding.

“You know why we are here, Mister Fisk.” Carlton Drake drawls, while leaning confident back into his seat.

“Another delivery, I assume.” The Kingpin smirks at the duo, while leaning forward upon the desk and folding his hands in front of him.

“Yes.” Drake replies simply, while gesturing to the woman to hand over the suitcase. 

She stands up and puts the case down upon the desk, with experienced fingers, she opens the locks swiftly and turns the open suitcase towards Fisk. 

“Now, you mentioned a break in?” Drake starts, folding his hands in his lap, his eyes piercing into those of Fisk.

“Yes, it seems that you have made yourself a sort of target, with how happy you wanted to deliver them.... brains.” Kingpin let’s a silence fall between the words, the smirk on his face only growing.

“But no worries, no one will know who you are. Not even Fury can get into those files.” The man rails and sits back into his chair. 

“And how can you be so sure?” Drake asks, his mouth a thin line, as his dark eyes now trying to bore a hole through Fisk’s head.

“The same way I got you a place in the board of the head members of SHIELD. The same way I am willing to deliver you  your .... Food.” 

Drakes eyes narrow and his jaw clenches, “Money.” he answers the Kingpin, whole is now full on smiling at him.

“Money.” The man agrees, he slowly brings his hands towards the suitcase, trying to take it towards him.

But the woman is quicker, she slams the suitcase close, almost getting Fisk’s fingers between the lids.

“You better make sure, no one finds out. Mister Fisk.” Carlton Drake speaks, slowly and threatening, as he calmly stands up from his chair. The woman looks between the two man, as she holds on to 

the suitcase.

“Of course, mister Drake.” Fisk says, giving a small nod, his smile, which had disappeared the moment the suitcase was closed, grows back  leisurely . 

“Good. I accept the shipment on time, for both me and Brock.” Drake orders, while turning around and walking out of the office. 

The woman let’s go of the case and Kingpin reaches out again, while nodding.

“Your boss is a peculiar man. Care to tell me why he needs brains?” Fisk asks tempting, eyeing the woman to his left.

But she keeps quiet, while she let’s go of the suitcase, she leaves the office just as quick as Drake had done, but she keeps an eye on Kingpin all times. Once out of the office the both of them can hear Fisk’s laugh, high and scratchy as they hurry towards the exit.

The guard who let them in, opens the door for them again, giving a small nod.

Once both stand outside, the door is slammed shut again, the sound overly loud in the quiet of the night. Drake takes a deep breath before he turns back towards his companion.

“Well that went easier than I thought it would...” He speaks slowly, more to himself than to her.

“Kingpin will not disappoint us.”

The woman speaks for the first time, she raises her hand towards her hair and pulls. The fake wig gives easily and she throws the brown curls into a trashcan.

“Let us go.”

Drake stares at her, his eyes raking over her, twice. Then he nods and the both of them step into the car. The driver turns it on and with a sedate pace they leave the alleyway.

 

 

**_ Deep spac _ ** **_ e _ **

* * *

 

“Brother,  my I have a moment of your time? ”

Loki asks, while approaching his brother from behind, both of them stare into deep space, that is shown to them through the gigantic glass window.

“Of course! Brother!” Thor says, laughter in his voice, while turning around in his chair to look at his brother. 

Seeing the concerned look in his brother’s eyes Thor stands up and walks over to him. Both brothers', side to side, watch as space passes them by, the bright blue and deep purple colors, painting the space around them.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go back to Earth.” Loki sighs and Thor glances over at him.

“Yes of course, the people of Earth love me and I’m very popular.” Thor says confidently, while turning towards his brother.

Loki takes a deep breath while fighting the urge to stab his brother.

“Let me rephrase that.” He says, while turning towards the window again, his arms folded in front of him.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring me back to Earth?” Loki tries  again,  body  moving slowly, almost twitchy. 

“Probably not, to be honest.” Thor answers bluntly, turning towards his brother, his honestly make Loki let out a quiet huff, bringing a smile to his face.

“But I wouldn't worry about  it  brother, I feel like everything is  gonna  work out fine.” Thor finishes the conversation, leaving a comfortable silence between the two of them. Both their minds on different things as they just enjoy space.

Then their view is blocked and both brothers gape at the giant spaceship that now blocks their view. 

And Thor starts moving immediately and Loki follows on his heels.

“Loki! Notify the guards! Get every man and woman capable to fight ready and armed!" 

Loki doesn’t even answer his brother, only nods once as they split in the hallway, Thor left and Loki right. Both of them stumble a bit as the ship is hit by a shot from the enemy ship. 

Thor makes it into the command bay where an Asgardian is trying to make contact with the approaching ship. 

“Our crew is made up of Asgardian families!”

“We have very few soldiers here!”

“ This is not a war craft!”

“I repeat! This is not a war craft!”

But it is all in vain for another folly of lasers hits the sides of the ship, rocking it and damaging the wings.

Within minutes their ship  is  entered and overtaking by the enemy, strange aliens attack the civilian Asgardians as the soldiers fall, trying to protect them. 

In not even half an hour the ship is completely taken over and many soldiers are killed and civilians wounded or dead. Even  Heimdall lies  on the ground, clutching his side as one of the strong aliens' steps over the messes around them. 

“Hear me... And rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great titan.”

The alien speaks as if it is indeed a great privilege for them to be murdered by them as he steps over the dead bodies.

“You may think this is suffering. No...” He stops, letting a pause fall, before he  continuous .

“It is  salvation .”

The alien brings his hands upwards, “Universal scales tip toward balance, because of your sacrifice.”

He joins his fellow aliens who have all gathered in the middle of the ship. Standing there is a giant, a purple alien clad in a golden armor. 

“Smile.” The creep says as one of his companions kills another civilian, stabbing him in the stomach.

“For even in death, you have become children of Thanos.” He finishes as he walks past Loki, who stares at him, before turning back towards the giant. At his feet lay’s Thor.

Loki can’t say if his brother is death or just unconscious, but he fears the worst. Then just as the giant starts speaking, he sees his brother move again.

Relieve fills him, but so does dread as the giant moves towards him.

“I know what it like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right....” The giant says, looking over his shoulder at Thor.

“Yet to fail, nonetheless.” He then bends down and picks up Thor, who groans but hangs on limply.

“It’s frightening.” The giant continuous dragging Thor with him, while Thor struggles to move out of his grip, but he doesn’t even notice it.

“Turns the legs to jelly.” He then looks at Loki and asks, “But I ask you, to what end?” calmly  approaching  him. 

“Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same.” He finishes, now standing in front of Loki who is surrounded by the giant’s soldiers, including the creepy alien who spoke so highly about this Thanos. 

“And now it’s here... Or should I say... I am.” 


	2. Trouble is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNINGS INFINITY WAR!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So I was very tempted to just post a chapter with only the words
> 
> END THEN INFINITY WAR HAPPENED.
> 
> But I didn't!
> 
> It took me a while to update this chapter! Mostly work and personal reasons, but this chapter did fight me!
> 
> I also had to watch a hundred clips of Infinity War to get the right timeframe!
> 
> There may also be a lot of mistakes! NO BETA READ!
> 
> BTW, I don't own any of the character nor the movie!

**_New York,_ ** **_177A Bleecker Street_ ** 

* * *

 

 

As Strange and Wong descant the stairs, discussing their lunch idea’s, a bright light appears behind them.  

With a loud buzzing a portal opens up behind them and whatever came through, crashes through the stairs and into the ground, leaving a crater in its wake and a big hole in the stairs. 

Both men turn around as one, immediately falling into a fighting-stance. Strange summons his cloak, while Wong summons the orange magic circles around his hands, as they walk up the stairs and peer into the hole. 

Inside of it lays a large green man, but strange enough, he appears to be shrinking, all the while grunting and groaning.  

 In a rough voice the changing man whispers, “Thanos is coming...” while gasping for breath, straining his lungs. 

 

 "He is coming!” The man tries again, now fully changed into a crumpled mess of a man, covered in scorch marks, ashes and dust.  

 

Strange and Wong turn and exchange looks, concern on that of Wong’s and confusion on that of Strange’s. It’s clear that Strange, now a serious look on his face, has no fear for the man who crashed into his house, while Wong looks like he can’t believe what’s happening. 

 Strange turns back to the man in the stairs and opens his mouth. 

 

“Who?”  

 

 

 **_New York, Central Park_ ** 

* * *

 

 

“Slow down, slow down!” 

 “Stop your rambling, you totally lost me.” 

 “Look, you know how you’re having a dream and in the dream you gotta pee?” 

 “Yeah?” 

 “Okay! And then you’re like oh my God! There’s no bathrooms what I’m gonna do? Oh someone is watching and,-” 

 “So, you realize that in real life you actually have to pee?” 

 “Yes!” 

 “Yeah, but everyone has those?!” 

 “Right! That’s the point I’m trying to make here! So last night I dreamed, I proposed, that last night I dreamed that we had a kid. So real! We named him after your centric uncle, what was his name again? Morgan? Morgan!” 

 “Right.... So, you woke up and we were...?” 

 “Expecting.” 

 “Yeah” 

 “Yes!” 

 “NO.” 

 “I had a dream about it, it was so real!” 

 

Tony and his soon to be wife, Pepper, are taking a stroll through the park. Carefree and without any fear, the two walk and talk and sometimes they even argue just for the sake of it. 

 

Pepper secretly has to smile at Tony’s dream, a small smile around her mouth, but then she taps the little light on his chest, while staring him intently in the eye.  

 

“If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn’t have done that.” She says curtly, before taking a step back. 

“I’m glad you brought this up, it’s nothing, it’s just a housing unit for nanopores,-”  

Stark tries to talk himself out of it, before the conversations can take a wrong turn, but ends up only making it worse.  

In the end Pepper takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh as she looks away from Tony. 

 

“You know me so well; you even finish all my sentences...” 

 

Tony ends and realizes that even though Pepper doesn’t agree with his choice to keep wearing the suit, she loves him. His hands come up without a thought as he starts rubbing her shoulders and telling her about the nice dinner, he is going to treat her to.  

And he makes another promise to her, “we should have no more surprises, ever. I should promise you.”  

Pepper’s face lightens up and a large smile adores her face, her blond hair swinging behind her as she agrees with Tony’s words. Tony stops talking, just taking her in and then leans forward for a chaste kiss, to which Pepper responds to enthusiastically. 

 

The two of them are completely distracted and not aware of their surroundings, as a strange glowing portal opens up behind Tony. 

 

“Tony Stark?” 

 

The low voice of a strange male interrupts their make-out and together they quickly turn around towards the interrupter. Pepper looks confused, while Tony is already taking the man in, looking for a threat.  

 

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me.” The man proclaims, while staring serious at the two.  

Tony pushes Pepper away, not sure who the man is and what the glowing portal behind him is, but instinct is telling him to keep Pepper as far away from it as possible. Pepper grabs his outstretched arm and together they stare at the man without saying a single word. 

 “Oh.... Congratulations on the wedding by the way.” The man says subsequently, the serious look falls from his face and it almost sounds like he finds it unnecessary to say it.  

 

Tony feels himself getting angry with the strange man. 

 

“I’m sorry, you’re giving out tickets or something?” He asks annoyed, waving his hands at the man. 

 

“We need your help.” The man tries again, but when Tony doesn’t respond he says, “Look it’s not overselling it but the fate of the universe is at stake,-” 

 

“Yeah? And who is we?” Tony interrupts the man before he can explain himself any further. 

 

Then Bruce steps up from behind the man and looks at the two of them with a pained expression. 

 “Hey Tony.” Bruce says, looking weary as he looks at Pepper, “Pepper.”. 

 “Bruce...” Tony almost whispers, disbelieve on his face while taking in the sight of his friend. 

 “Hey..” Pepper breaths and she looks unsure whether she should hug him or not. 

 

But before the two of them can say anymore, Bruce falls into the arms of Tony and Tony can’t help himself. His arms fly op to hug Bruce back, the couple exchanges a look of concern, while they both rub Bruce’s arms.  

The look in their eyes say enough. 

 

Trouble is coming. 

 

 **San Fransisco, prison**  

* * *

 

 

 

“Quit your antsy twisting. What are you ten?” 

 “No, I don’t know, what should I be feeling?” 

 “Huh? Really hè?!”  

 “Alright fine, have it your way.” 

 “I have waited long enough; I can wait a little longer.” 

 

The guard lowers his coffee-cup and looks up from the newspaper he is reading, Kasady is murmuring to himself again. The murder had taken that peculiar quirk up a few weeks after his latest interview, with that investigation journalist. Kasady’s therapist had only nodded at their new found observation and simply had said that he would add Schizophrenia to the list of disorders.  

 

And then the stupid asshole hadn’t even told the journalist anything useful and had greeted the man in some psycho way. For only madmen wound themselves to write welcome with their own blood. He had to bring the fucker to the infirmary too, dragging the bastard with him, while he had only laughed. 

The guard, a middle-aged man, lets out a sigh, as his stomach rumbled. That remembered him, Kasady had had trouble keeping his food down, the day after the interview.  

At first the guards had thought that Brock, the journalist, had taken something with him into the prison and fed that to Kasady. But after re-watching the cams and talking with the security who had searched Brock, who couldn’t tell them anything, they had let that thought go. And had decided together that Brock probably had a cold and had accidently gotten Kasady sick too.  

The cold had lasted for a little less than a week and for a while the murderer had looked fine. But oh boy had they been wrong! The fucker had faked his own death and one newbie had rushed into the cell, which was, well, it was something they had all warned him for. Don’t get close to Kasady, no matter what he says or does, but yeah no one had thought the crazy would scratch open his own throat... 

 

And then.... well everything happened to fast, Kasady raise from the dead, like a ghoul eating his last supper. He had overthrown the guard, who had bend down over him, on the ground and had ripped the guy’s throat out with his teeth. 

 

His teeth! 

 

Another loud rumble for the guard’s stomach made himself known.  The man shakes himself from his disturbing thoughts and nods to himself, lunchtime has arrived. He sits up from the chair on which he had slumped down, he shoots a quick look at Kasady. 

Only to find the redhead staring at him intently from the edge of the cell bars, chewing on his nails, the smirk on the prisoner’s face unsettling.  

The guard frowns and sneers back just as ugly, before turning around towards the sound of metal doors opening. 

 

“Elliot! Lunchtime! I’m taking over.”  

 

A younger guard, an old friend from the now dead guard shouts towards him and Eliot feels another sigh come up.  

Kasady had murdered this guy’s friend and Elliot had to probably take the psycho to the infirmary after his lunch was over.  

He packs up his coffee and paper, tipping his fingers against his head in a mock salute and looks over his shoulder. 

 

“Be nice to each other. Kasady.” Then turning towards the younger guard, almost sticking his finger into the young guy’s eye, “You too, Jacob.”  

 

“I don’t even know what you mean!” Jacob, blinks innocently, a large grin on his face. Duo to his freckles and light blond hair, he indeed looked like an angel. 

Elliot grumbles and shoulders his way past the younger guard. 

“I promise I won’t make a mess!” Jacob yells after him, as he opens another iron door, letting out a deep sigh and rubbing the back of his head.

 

A shiver runs down his back and he shoot a quick look over his shoulder, Jacob is still staring at him, waiting for him to leave, even giving a little wave. Elliot feels the little hairs on the back of his arm stand up, he gives another low growl and rubs a hand over his goosebumps.  

 

Trouble is coming.... 

 

 

 

 **_New York,_ ** **_177A Bleecker Street_ ** 

* * *

 

After Tony had stepped through the portal, he ended up at Doctor Strange’s house and Bruce and Strange explain the situation.  

Tony can’t believe it, but understands that that whatever is coming their way, it’s bad. Just taking one look at how anxious Bruce is says enough.  

He ends up arguing and annoying Strange, while leaning on some stupid cauldron, after that he grabs his phone. Whether it is to call Pepper, he doesn’t know, because as soon as he grabs it the air in the atmosphere changes, the sound of chiming furniture echo’s through the house.  

Tony looks around and then up at Strange and asks, “Say doc, you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair, would you?” 

 

“Not at the moment no?” Strange replies, the little strands of hair on his forehead head gently swinging in the wind.  

 

The faces of the men in the room turn serious as the now low humming sound of something grows bigger and slowly, they turn towards the front door.  

Through the door, the sound of screaming can be heard and people running in panic to be seen. 

Tony walks towards the door and rips it open, the sound flood in and deafens the men behind him, who had grown used to the silence int the house. 

Screaming and running people rush by, the wind howls through the street accompted by the screaming of the sirens.  

Tony steps outside and starts running against the flow, searching for the threat, while pushing past the panicked people.  

 

A woman falls before his feet to the ground, he reaches downwards, grabs the woman by the arm, but she screams and trashes out of his hold. Tony startles and let’s go of the woman, the same time a car crashes into the lantern behind them. 

 

“Help him!” Tony orders Bruce and Wong who came running. 

 

“We got it!” Bruce replies back, while Wong rips open the drivers-side. 

 

With that Tony turns around towards the source of the panic and quickly puts on his glasses and yells, “Friday! What am I looking at?”  

“I’m not sure, I’m working on it.” Even though she is a computer; she sounds concerned and anxious. 

Tony then starts running and yells over his shoulder, “You might want to put that time stone into your back-pocket doc!” 

“I might wanna use it.” Strange replies back as he activates his magic and walks after Tony. 

 

Once they reach the corner of the street and Tony is sure it’s safe, they turn and look up. 

 

And up. 

 

Slowly descending is a giant silver alien ship, looking like a giant wheel. The sound it makes is deafening, sweeping up a storm through the streets and it takes everything down in its wake as it leisurely touches down.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo if you see any type of grammatic error or type fault please messages me!
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for their amazing comments and hope to update a little bit more on time then I did now!
> 
> But please bare with me, for the holidays started and toerists are everywhere and work is so busy!
> 
> I apologize for my English...
> 
> Hope to see you all next time!


	3. Trouble is coming Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be a short chapter, Sorry!
> 
> I just wasn't in the mood lately?
> 
> Also I'm sort of following the storyline of Infinity War! So for those who have not watched the movie there might be spoilers?  
> It also makes writting this story a little difficult because I have to watch the whole movie a hundredt of times to make sure it all fits?
> 
> There also may be a lot of mistakes, if you see any please comment!

**_  New York, Bridge _ **

* * *

 

The bus is moving slow, due to the heavy traffic that surrounds them. It’s boring, but Peter isn’t bothered by it,  he is slumped down in his seat behind  Ned,  who is listening to his music. Peter leans his head back against the seat, ignoring his fellow students,  instead his thoughts are miles and miles away from where he is sitting .

H is  thought s  are with Eddie and Venom. Then to Mister Stark and Mister Banner, how he let SHIELD  threatened him and  take  his friends  away.  Mister Banner even left after what had  happened  between them and Eddie... 

Peter wonders how the good doctor is doing and where he could be. Mister Stark hadn’t said anything about it and so did the other Avengers. 

Peter bites his lip and thinks back to his talk with Mister Rogers and Miss Romanoff, how the Captain America had said he wouldn’t help Peter free Eddie from Raft. Frowning his eyebrows, Peter stares at his phone, which is opened on the internet, to be specific an article about Raft. But it’s not much, only conspiracy's and speculations, by SHIELD fanatics. 

With a frustrated groan Peter throws his phone down and stares out of the window, just watching New York pass by. His phone dings, a concerned and panicked message from Aunt May, asking where he is and if he’s alright. Peter leans forward, leaning his arm on the chair in front of him and raises his eyebrow, what is she talking about?

Then the hairs on his arms stand straight up! Goosebumps travel across his body and Peter spring to attention. He quickly turns around in his seat and looks outside, just in time to see the giant alien ship touch down on the ground. 

Without betraying anything to his classmates and looking around if anyone has noticed yet, he slaps Ned in the face with his hand.

“Hey... Hey!” Peter whispers, while trying to get Ned’s attention.

Ned looks up, pulling out his earphone and turning towards the frantic Peter. 

“I need you to cause a distraction.” Peter tells him but Ned isn’t even looking at him, doesn’t hear a word Peter says and gazes out of the window.

“Holy SHIT...” Ned whispers at first, while putting down his phone. 

He then stands up and yells, “We all  gonna  DIE!” Ned yells panicked through the bus, while standing up, alerting his fellow students who all look up confused. 

Once Ned starts running towards the back of the bus, towards the large back window, the other students start to notice that there is something wrong and soon there are loud cries of disbelieve and wonder, about spaceships and aliens.

Peter just let’s it all happen, surprised by the effect of the phrase, ‘We all  gonna  DIE.’ as he grabs his bag, putting on his gear and opening the emergency window. Within seconds Peter is outside the bus and on his way towards the gigantic spaceship. 

**_ Meanwhile _ **

* * *

 

Tony, Strange, Wong and Bruce s lowly  approach the place of the touchdown. Strang e  and Wong exchange worried looks, while Bruce looks nervous. 

Tony has his glasses on and Friday is already making several security scans of the place. 

Then a light blue beam touches down on the ground, through the light appears two aliens. A grey giant and a slim creepy looking one, the two of the stare at the approaching humans. 

The creepy one starts a speech about the cosmos and balance or some bullshit and Tony has enough of it  real  quick. With a smartass comment he shuts the creep up soon enough, but in vain, because the alien now turns his attention towards Strange, asking if Tony is speaking for him.

Strange snorts and denies.

“Certainly not, I speak for myself.” and without much glamor,  Strange  activates his magic, approaching in a battle stance. 

Wong is quick on the  pickup  and guards  Strange’s  back with his own magic. 

The giant alien makes himself ready for the fight, slamming his hammer against a car, crushing it to a pulp and Tony looks towards Bruce, as if to say, ‘What are you waiting for?’.

But no matter how hard Bruce tries, Hulk is having none of it and refuses to come out, meanwhile Strange and Wong stare at the two like they are idiots.

Then the giant alien has enough of f it  a with a battle cry he starts running at them. 

Tony steps forward and activates his  nano -suit, the  nano -technic slowly creeps over his body and clothes, forming the Iron Man armor around him. As the alien storms towards them, Tony fires ups his guns, moving his arms up and pointing them at the giant. 

From behind his back appear support lasers and as the alien releases another growl, Tony blast the bastard away.

Within seconds a massive battle breaks loose, lasers fly through the sky and sparks fly from the orange magic Strange and Wong wield. Cars and concrete fly around and crash into the surrounding building and debris covers the street. 

Tony and Bruce get separated from Strange and Wong and the alien creep almost gets his filthy little hands on the time stone Strange is guarding. But his hand gets burned by  Strange’s  magic. 

“It’s a simple spell, but quite unbreakable.” Strange answers the unspoken question in the alien ’ s eyes.

"Then I’ll take it from your corpse!” The creep snarls out in frustration and grabs Strange and throws him to the streets.

Meanwhile Bruce has a verbal fight with the Hulk, trying to get him out, but the Hulk refuses again.

“NOOOO!” 

“WHY?!” Bruce cries back, almost being crushed by a fallen tree and beaten to a pulp by the alien. 

Tony tries to keep the giant’s hammer from crushing both him and Bruce, but gets smashed into the ground by the alien. The alien grins at his victory and walks towards Stark, raising his hammer above his head, indented to crush Tony’s skull in a single move.

Only to find out he can’t move his hammer.

“Hey man! What’s up Mister Stark?”

Peter, fully dressed in his Spiderman suit, looks over his shoulder at Tony, while holding the hammer at bay. Tony can’t see the kids face, but he knows he is smiling at him.

“Kid? Where did you come from?” He asks confused, quickly trying to stand up from where he is laying on the ground.

But while Peter is trying to explain where he came from, “Fieldtrip!” he is thrown away by the alien.

As the both of them continue to fight the alien, Peter asks Tony what these aliens are here for.

“He’s from space, he came here to steal a necklace... from a wizard.” Tony explains dry, while  focusing  on the fight.

Then Peter is captured by the giant’s hammer? And groans, “Oh y-yeah?” in reply to Tony’s explanation, before he gets thrown again.

Tony distracts the brute with his lasers, firing with all his power, then out of the nowhere Peter is back and slams a taxi into the alien, crushing him into the ground. 

The alien turns out to be too strong, but all of them get distracted as Strange flies by in his cape and Tony order s  Peter to go after him.

Peter rushes after  Strange’s  unconscious body and almost gets a hold of him, but then Strange is caught in a blue beam that teleports him into the alien ship. Having no way in Peter decided to latch into the ship and hold on while the ship starts launce away from earth.

Tony releases another suit that follows after Peter, while he too follows  and tries  to get on board of the spaceship.

Peter loses conscious, when the ship leaves the atmosphere and falls towards earth, but is saved by the suit Tony sent for him. 

Free mid fall, Peter manages to grab into the ship and yells, “Mister Stark! It smells like a new car in here!”

“Happy trails kid! Friday send him off.”

And Peter is dragged back to earth thanks to the parachute that opens on his back.

“Oh come on!”

But despite Tony’s attempt to keep Peter out of trouble, the kid  finds  his way aboard the spaceship.

Peter had quickly cut of the parachute and hang on to the ship, as the launce doors started to close Peter quickly makes his way in.

He is also just in time to safe Strange from being sucked into space by the hole Tony made in the ship.

Large spiderlike metal legs appear from the back of his suit, just in time to catch both Peter and Strange before they make their way out of the ship.

 

“Wait! What are those?!”

 

Peter manages to get both Strange and himself back inside the ship and Tony closes the hole quickly, with his nano-tech.

Tony and Strange end up arguing immediately, while Peter introduces himself to  Strange’s  cape.

The arguments get heated and Peter interupts, “I’m backup!” While raising up his finger, but is immediately shot down by Stark.

“No. You’re  storeway . The adults are talking.” Tony reply’s while pointing between himself and Strange and then starts a heated rambling about why he is not going back to earth.

“You’ve seen what they can do.” Tony starts again, heatedly staring into Strange’s eyes, willing the man to understand.

“ So,  I say, we take the fight to him.”

**_ Earth _ **

* * *

 

Back on earth Wanda and Vision are being attacked by the other two aliens of  Thanos ’  crew, an epic fight occurs and at first it looks like the two of them aren’t going to make it. Both of them kick and get their ass kicked by the alien duo, who are after Vision’s stone. Then when all  seems  lost, they are saved by Natasha, Sam and Steve. Together they defeat the aliens, but the duo makes its escape by beaming themselves up towards the ship, avoiding a certain death that way.

Steve,  Rodhey , Sam and Natasha welcome Wanda and Vision back into the Avengers building. Vision is still  clutching  his side from where he was attacked, while he is being supported by Sam and Wanda as they walk into the building. 

Then from a corner in the room a voice speaks.

“I think you look great!” Bruce exclaims, a bright and  hopeful  smile on his face as the other turn towards him.

Steve feels a small smile grow upon his face, almost proud of seeing his friend again.

“ Uuuhh .. Heh. Yeah... I’m back.” Bruce proclaims and stares at his friends, who he hasn’t seen in months.

They stare back with the same intensity and disbelieve, yet hope shines in their eyes. Not believing what they are seeing. 

“Hey Bruce.”

Natasha is the first to answer, while Bruce wrings his hands in front of him, unsure of what to do with himself.

“Nath.” He replies back, a  hopeful  smile blooming in the corners of his mouth.

“This is awkward...” Sam whispers to Vision and Wanda while they stay and stand in the hallway.

** San Francisco Prison **

* * *

 

It’s quiet in the canteen as the few guards and other police officers stare at the screen that is hanging from the wall.  All of their attention goes to the images and the voice that sounds through the small room.

The news is on and the sound is up to the notch. Resulting, so that the voice of the newsreader can be heard in all the corners of the small canteen. 

They are showing a picture of Iron Man, underneath, big words, ‘MISSING’.

Eliot stares up from his sandwich, his mouth full of a forgotten food. 

His eyes follow the scene that is now playing on the tv, showing the destroyed streets of New York and a giant alien ship descending from the sky. People screaming and running in fear and chaos  erupting .

There are amateur clips shown of people hanging out of the window filming what must be the aliens approaching Iron Man and a man clad in a red cape. 

But the images are pixels and the last thing they see is that of a tumbling view as the person drops his or her phone, the screen going black as the phone crashes to the ground.  Surprisingly  the phone doesn’t stop filming and they can see the giant alien rushing towards Stark, who stops the attack.

The screen flips back towards the newsreader, telling the people to stay indoors and to not panic. 

Eliot breaks his stare from the tv and his eyes slide  leisur e ly  through the small room, the first thing he notices are the panicked looks of his younger college’s. 

Which makes him snort as he reaches towards his coffee.

“Youngsters these days, don’t know what hit them.” 

A greying man says to him, while  settling  down next to him. 

Eliot turns to look at his old friend and replies, “These kids have seen a lot Frank, but not everything. But they are right to be worried. Trouble is coming, that’s what it is.” 

Together  they watch the news, showing images of the alien ship now leaving New York and turning back towards the heavens, slowly but sure, the ship leaves earth.

“I wonder what they wanted...” Fran  mummers  to himself.

Eliot glances at his friend, taking a last sip of his coffee, before he starts packing his stuff.

“Whatever it is, let’s hope they didn’t find it... or better yet. Let’s hope Stark put an end to it.” Elliot says and stands up. His knees cracking from ache and he  lets  out a deep sigh.

“you going back to Jacob and the loon?” Frank grins up at him, taking a bite from what looks to be a taco, but Elliot isn’t quite sure of it.

“Yeah... huh... let’s hope those two didn’t murder each other.”

Frank hums as he bites of a large chunk of the taco?

“Better not tell the prisoners of what’s happening out there.

Elliot doe sn' t reply, his eyes flying th r ough the room, his older colleges are mos tl y all sitting down, sipping  their  drinks and eating their lunches.

The youngsters thought, are all standing, whispering to each other, while their eyes fly towards the news and back to each other. 

His face grows weary and grim, the small smile that had grown upon his face, when Frank had sat beside him, fades away. 

Elliot doesn’t say anything to Frank as he walks away, only giving a tiny nod of agreement as he opens the door and makes his way back to his post.

On his mind but one thing.

_ Trouble indeed.... _

**_ Deep Space _ **

* * *

 

While Tony and Strange where still arguing  on their spaceship , the Guardians of the Galaxy are having  their  face-off with  Thanos . Peter desperately tries to kill  Thanos  but once  Thanos  captures Gamora, he can’t bring himself to kill  her , even though she had begged him to. 

“Oh daughter, you expect too much of him...”  Thanos  says softly, his voice filled with fake sympathy. His grip on  Gamora  strong, to prevent her from fighting back as he stares at Peter. 

“She’s asked, hasn’t she?”  Thanos  asks, tilting his head as if curious to know, what his daughter sees in this... Terra.

But while Peter  struggles  with his emotions and Gamora’s pain,  Thanos  patience runs thin.

“DO IT!”  Thanos  voice echoes through the  destroyed and burning place, as he shoves Gamora into Peter’s gun. 

His face impassive to the  panic  that crosses the Terra’s being.

Peter stares up at the giant and then into Gamora’s eyes, begging for forgiveness as he squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> And guess what!? 
> 
> This chapter was also beta-read! Many thanks to: montivagantly_writing  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagantly_writing/profile
> 
> Still, there may be some things overlooked, so if you notice anything please message me!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I'm leaving this chapter nameless, 'cause I have no idea for a chapter title...  
> If any of you know a good chapter title, please comment!

 

 

 

**Deep Space**

* * *

 

  


“I thought you might be hungry,” Thanos speaks softly while handing his eldest daughter a tiny cup filled with food. 

 

Gamora takes it, staring at the giant. Her thoughts run back to several hours ago when she had been with her friends, her _real_ family. For a second, she is thrown back to that moment. She sees the despair and sadness that appeared in Peter's eyes when he pulled the trigger. The fear that settled in when Thanos swept her up and away, leaving them all behind.

 

So for a second, she weighs the cup in her hand. 

 

And in the next she has thrown it against Thanos’ throne, shattering the cup and spilling its contents all across the floor. Like Thanos had done with her heart all those years ago. Even now, he was still here ruining and destroying everything she loved.  

 

The crash of the broken pieces rings through the hall off the spaceship before silence settles again, Gamora’s ragged breathing the only sound. 

 

“I’ve always hated that chair,” she says through gritted teeth, her face filled with hatred.

 

“So I've been told,” Thanos replies calmly. He slowly walks past her, gazing forward blankly. “Even so," he continues. "I’d hoped you’d sit in it one day.” He stares llongingly at the throne, a strange look of sadness on his face. 

 

“I hated this room... this ship. I hated my life,” Gamora spits at him, looking away again and turning around. As she starts walking away from him, Thanos turns towards her.

 

“You told me that too.”

 

And she stills.  

 

He ascends the small stairs towards the throne, “Every day for almost 20 years,” He continues, sitting down upon the highest step. He clasps his hands together in front of him, resting them on his knees.   

 

They both remain quiet for a while and silence fills the halls again. 

 

Then the old argument starts up once more. The familiar words and accusations fly across the room, before the topic comes down to the soul-stone. 

 

“I’m sorry I disappointed you,” Gamora whispers, looking away and hiding her face. 

 

“I am disappointed, but not because you didn’t find it,” Thanos replies softly, stroking Gamora’s hair out of her face. He then leans towards her, still towering over her but bringing his face on the same level as hers and turning his giant face towards her.

 

“But because you did. And you lied.”  

  


 

 

 

**Earth, New York**

* * *

 

  


“Is something wrong?” 

 

She’s here again... always watching, always listening in on him. Always telling him what to do. 

 

_**I’m sick of it.** _

 

His eyes fly through the room, searching for an escape route. He knows he’s being ridiculous; he’s got nothing to fear from her. She’s only human. 

 

_**And I am not Drake... You better remember that.** _

 

The voice hisses relentlessly in his head. Riot will never let him forget that _he_ saved his life.

 

But then...

 

Neither will she. 

 

For had it not been for her, he wouldn’t be sitting here today, in this comfy chair behind a luxurious desk. Turning his chair, he gazes over New York. He stares at the towering spirals, glancing at the yellow and black bugs that crawl on the ground beneath them. The tiny bugs that he knows are people, but who don’t feel that way to him anymore.

 

_**That’s because you are no longer human anymore Drake. You are more. You are--** _

 

“You are spacing out again..., Mister Drake. Should I get you something to drink? Perhaps that will help you concentrate on our conversation.” She stands up and walks towards the bar on the side of the room. From within a hidden compartment, she pulls out a cooled bottle and ice.  

 

The ice rattles when she puts it in the glass and Drake has to hide a flinch from the sound of it. The sound is so much the same as that of breaking glass.  He stares at the golden amber liquid as she pours it into the glasses. His mind miles away. The sound in his ears that of burning explosions, flames licking at his skin. 

 

 _**It was** _ **I** _**who got ussssss out.** _

 

She is staring at him again, two glasses in her hand and a knowing smile on her lips. Oh! Not a full-on smile, just a corner of her mouth quirked up. A display of knowing, and that this knowledge is amusing to her, the knowledge that he is a monster.. a freak. 

 

_**BETTERRrrrrr...** _

 

If it wasn’t for Brock being captured... it would have been him on that metal table. It would have been his flesh that burned, pierced and sliced. It would have been his breath that would have been taken. His head that would have been shoved down under that dark water, his desperate screams cut off, just like his breath.

 

_What if Brock hadn’t chosen the boy? Chosen to be captured and imprisoned? It would have been me, he thinks. Starving, cold, locked up, there in the place where no light shines. And he knows she isn’t finished with Brock. Oh no, she is more creative then he would have thought; their conversation has revealed so._

 

**_Doctor, if I didn’t know better, I would have guessed you feel sorry for Brock and the things you’ve done. Even though they were, indirectly, done against him. Then again, it’s a good thing I know you only care about yourself and you are affffrrraid...._ **

 

Even though Riot isn't facing him, or even corporal, Drake can see the Cheshire cat’s grin on the creature’s face. The joy sparking in those cold white eyes, his smile stretching even further and those teeth--

 

He cuts himself off and shivers. Then twitches again and he knows she saw it, for she rests an elegant and well-manicured hand on his shoulder. 

 

“No need to worry about that now, do we? Brock is where he needs to be and the results were pleasing,” she says through a smile. She sits down in her chair and sips from her glass, rolling the ice around.

 

Sometimes he wonders whether she can read his mind or not and his fear rises up again. But what if they hadn’t been pleasing enough? What if his plan hadn’t worked and Brock had chosen for himself?  

 

**_He wouldn’t. And you know it. Brock isn’t like you and Venom isn’t either. Nor am I like him! Those weak, soft hearted, pathetic pieces of shit!_ **

 

“Mister Drake, if you are capable of continuing this conversation?” She smiles at him, but he knows it’s a mask. She’s a shark. Her pearly white teeth are pointed. Her eyes, wrinkled with tiny crow's feet hidden beneath makeup, are dead. There sparks no joy in those brown irises. Or are they blue? She is fake, for she changes her shape constantly: her hair, her eyes and eyebrows, her lips always different shapes and colors. One day she has a mole under her eye, the next it’s gone. Even her voice changes. He still doesn’t know how she does it. The only thing that remains the same is the look in her eyes, and only because he knows who she is.

 

She scares him and she knows it to. 

 

_**We can take her out in a heartbeat… Can’t you hear it? The steady drumming of her heart. The sound of her blood, flowing through those pretty little veins in that pretty little body of hers? Who cares what she looks like or how she changes? I bet she tastes deliciousssssss.** _

 

Drake feels Riot moving through him, curling around his ribs and voice hissing in his ear. He swears that he can feel Riot’s warm breath, brushing against it. The way Riot rolls his r’s and hisses his s’s. The deep and dark tremor of his voice that trembles through him and leaves him shaking in his seat. He flinches again and quickly stands up, moving towards the giant window, hiding his shaking hands in the pockets of his suit pants.  

 

I’m not scared of you. And I’m not scared of her. 

 

_**If that’s what helps you through the night, dear doctor.** _

 

I’M NOT! 

 

But who is he kidding? Drake knows that, between these two predators, he’s the prey. There is one thing that helps him calm down a bit. He knows that between these two hunters, Riot will always win. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Deep Space**

* * *

 

  


“We gotta turn this ship around,” Strange says, voice echoing through the now quiet spaceship, his cloak settling down upon his shoulders  

 

“Yeah, now he wants to run! Great plan,” Tony sneers, crossing his arms in front of him. He positions himself so that he can see Peter from the corner of his eye. 

 

“No, I want to protect the stone,” Strange replies , annoyance  clear in his voice. 

 

Starks raises an eyebrow, “And I want you to thank me. Now, go ahead. I'm listening.” 

 

Strange huffs in disbelief. “For what? Nearly blasting me into space?” he asks incredulously.

 

“Who just saved your magical ass? Me!” Tony snarks back, waving his arms around. 

 

“I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet,” Strange snaps back, just as sarcastic.  

 

And on and on it went until the two finally came to a decision. It takes a few minutes, a lot of screaming and arguing, occasionally Peter pipes up with a word or two while Strange’s cloak remains silent, the two watching as both men plead their case.

 

“So I say we take the fight to him,” Tony finishes, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring so hard he might as well be trying to bore holes in the Sorcerer Supreme's head.

 

… Who remains quiet. He tries again, a frown growing on his face as he does, “Doctor... Do you concur?” 

 

The wizard now fully turns towards him, heaving a deep sigh. “Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand: If it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the universe depends on it.”

 

Tony feels his frown growing deeper and shoots Peter a quick look. The kid is listening breathlessly to them. “Nice. Good moral compass. We're straight,” Tony quips, trying to lighten the moon, slapping Peter on the back. He taps his arm once, twice, across each of Peter's shoulders.

 

“Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now.” 

 

 

**The Raft**

* * *

 

 

 

**_Eddie...._ **

 

**_Eddie.........._ **

 

**_Eddie?_ **

 

**_EDDIE!!!_ **

 

_What?_

 

**_Hungry, Eddie._ **

 

_I know buddy..._

 

With a deep sigh, Eddie turns around on his cot and faces the wall, his mind miles away from the prison he is in. But the hard edge that presses painfully into his skin, the cold that slowly seeps into his bones, refuses to let him forget where he is. 

 

His stomach rumbles as painfully as it has been for a while now. Ever since Stark and the others locked them up in here, they have received only the minimum of the food Venom needs to keep the both of them functioning. Lately, the stomachaches had turned into painful cramps that leave him retching from the side of the bed. Taking deep breaths and drinking a lot of water don’t work anymore.  

 

He is glad that there is no mirror in his cell; he doesn’t want to know what he looks like. His thought goes back to last Christmas, back then everything was dark, too, but then...

 

Then Peter turned up and with him many others, filling his –their– life with light and happiness. Eddie remembers how lovely Anne had looked in her new dress, or how Dan’s couldn’t keep his eyes off her, their hands joined together under the table.

 

Now he can’t even remember how long he has been here.

 

Or how Peter had laughed because of some smartass joke Marc had made. 

 

_**Don’t forget Aunt May’s cooking, Eddie!** _

 

Venom joins him in his thoughts, distracting him, and together they drift down memory lane. Reliving better times, trying to ignore how their stomach is eating itself.

 

They think of better times, happier times. 

 

Of talking with Peter on the rooftop, discussing his school projects or Peter’s new rescue of an old lady who got stuck in traffic. It was a very heroic tale, mind you!

 

Or racing through the streets of New York, Marc on the back of his motorbike, clutching his middle and screaming at the top of his lungs for Eddie to slow down!  

 

Or just... peacefully chatting with Ann on the phone, while he can hear Dan cooking in the kitchen. Sometimes joining in on the conversation before hurriedly returning to his pans.  

 

Eddie feels Venom relax in his mind and settle down somewhere between his ribs, filling him with the little warmth that the cell cannot drag out of him. He closes his eyes. 

 

Their fly through the sky, the cold winter air whips around them, mercilessly cutting their skin. Despite the chill, Eddie can feel the grin growing on their face as they land on the rooftop. Their tongue lolls down through their teeth, tasting the air, before setting off again. No destination in mind for they are free.

 

There is no cell.

 

There is no prison. 

 

There is just them.

 

_They are Venom **They are venom.**_

 

...

 

For a moment it works. 

 

Then a loud beeping sound pierces the peaceful quiet and rips them out of their thoughts. Within moments they fly from their cot, Venom already half formed around Eddie in a moment of panic, the sound of their heart a loud drum beating in their ears, and for a second the both of them don’t breathe.

 

There, in the corner. 

 

Their eyes flick towards the small red light that is flickering in the corner of their cell. 

 

“God," Eddie grunts out, groaning and falling down on the cot. His hands come up to rub at his eyes. They stare quietly as a hole in the wall appears. In it innocently stands a little box. A small food container. 

 

_**Eddie...** _

 

_**Food...** _

 

Eddie doesn’t reply, simply nodding silently and stands to retrieve it with a tired sigh. Weariness settles in his bones as he tries to open the lid on the box. 

 

For a moment, he thinks wearily. V _and I felt like one…_

 

**_We are one, Eddie._ **

 

 _I know, V_ , Eddie huffs, a playful smirk growing on his face. _This time it just felt.... different?_

His smile quickly falls when he sees their meal. 

 

“That’s it.”

 

Eddie turns towards the glass wall of their cell, peering through it. There are no guards patrolling by at the moment, just the empty hall and its grey wall stare back.

 

**"That’s it?"**

 

Venom peers into the small container and pulls a face of disgust. A low growl releases from his throat, and like a snake he descends down from Eddie’s shoulders, snaking around his ribs until he is face to face with the little box. 

 

**“THAT’S IT?!”**

 

Eddie howls as he throws the contents of the box into the glass wall. Venom hisses and twists around Eddie, rage flowing through them, as Eddie turns his back on the food. Half of a brain slides down slowly off the glass, leaving a strange trail in its wake.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Eddie’s ragged breathing slowly turns even again and he huffs, a crazed giggle slipping past his lips. What was he thinking? Of course, they wouldn’t feed them! They are a monster!  

 

**_Even after all that we endured; the things done to us! Now this? Starvation? That’s how they think to kill us?_ **

 

Venom curls around his neck like a shawl, nuzzling his face against Eddie and dragging him out of his dark thoughts. 

 

**“Eddie.”**

**“Food.”**

 

A shiver goes down his spine as Eddie glances over his right shoulder. His left hand petting Venom softly, who leans into his touch.

 

Empty eyes stare.

 

It takes a while before Eddie moves again. The brain, or whatever you want to call it, lies on the ground.

 

Venom disappears from Eddie’s shoulder, to reappear around Eddie’s legs. His jaws open up, impossibly wide, and in one bite the brain is gone, leaving a little puddle of moisture behind. Once Venom is settled on Eddie’s shoulders again, he purrs and rubs himself against Eddie’s scruff. 

 

Eddie huffs, a small smile on his face, before he sits down again, grabbing Venom and placing him in his lap like a cat. He doesn’t know how Venom does it, but he can, so Eddie will take full advantage of it. Sitting back against the wall, Eddie closes his eyes again. Venom is purring away on his lap and their stomach has stopped screaming. He can almost say he is content.

 

He drifts off slowly, trying to relive that strange feeling he felt when they were locked up here for the first time. Trying to recreate that sensations of being one, the speed, the power... Together... Alive.

 

_WE **US**._

  


They breathe out as one, as Eddie now curls up on the cot, wrapping their arms around them. There is no blanket to cover them up with, they have nothing but the clothes on their body. There is no toilet, only a strange notch on the floor in the corner. After their first and last display of their strength, the guards had moved them to an even better guarded cell. Everything is cold now, and even though the light in their cell shines bright, it feels dark. Like the night never left.  

 

Eddie lets their thoughts go back to the first day they got here, how the guards had made jokes and laughed with each other over their misery. 

 

Never again...

 

Thinking back to the reason they had decided to go here, to stay here. Because they both knew that if it wasn’t for Peter, they would have  gotten out of here long ago. They wouldn’t be here in the first place, because they wouldn’t have let the Avengers capture them. If they hadn’t met Peter and known he was friends with Stark, then they wouldn’t have hesitated. They would have crushed those puny humans within seconds and feasted on their flesh like they had those guards. They would have enjoyed it! They would have--

 

They shake their head. There’s no need for that now, is there? Or...

 

Their mind drifts off again to the words V spoke to him that day.  

 

 

 

_*** Flashback *** _

* * *

 

 

**_Maybe..._ **

**_We are thinking wrong Eddie._ **

 

_What do you mean with that, V?_

 

**_Maybe the one who wanted this and threatened Peter isn’t really after Peter._ **

 

_What...?_

 

**_I will protect us Eddie..._ **

 

_What are you talking about, V? I trust you. Tell me!_

 

**_Maybe they were after usss._ **

 

**_* End flashback *_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

Eddie can still feel that moment, how Venom was Eddie and Eddie was Venom and-- 

 

**ONE, Eddie.**

 

Venom hisses in their mind, slithering through his veins, pumping in his blood and breathing their air. He can still see the black tendrils that snatched up the guards and smashed them against the wall, their brains sliding down, like the pathetic meal they were gifted. Can still hear the dying screams, how the light and hope left the eyes of all humans, living or dying.  

 

The power in their jaws as they crushed bones and mauled flesh, ripping, piercing, eating--

 

_STOP!_

 

**_Eddie...?_ **

 

Venom whispers as if he was scared of him? HIM! Eddie presses his head against the wall, hugging them tighter. All these days in this damned cell are turning him crazy, his thoughts turn darker and darker with the day.Eddie’s brain starts overthinking again and he quickly catches another line of thought, a lighter one hopefully... 

 

_Who do you think it could be that put us here?_

 

**_I… do not know, Eddie. But I have a very bad feeling._ **

 

_How come, V? What is it you aren’t telling me? Did I miss something?_

 

Eddie hadn’t had much time to watch the news before he ruined his life. Work had been insanely busy at the time,  and he still had nightmares from the first and last time he had interviewed Kasady.  

 

**_They do not know, Eddie._ **

 

_Whose they, V? What are you trying to tell me?_

 

**_They think they’re safe. On their little planet protected by their little superheroes... We liked heroes, Eddie. We really did._ **

 

_I know we did, Venom. We wrote those articles, remember? I still remember that when Thor was on the news, I wasn’t allowed to switch to another sender._

 

**_I hate heroes, Eddie._ **

 

Eddie almost reels back in shock. Venom hating heroes? What? Could what Stark had done to them really changed Venom’s opinion so directly? Or was he too affected by their tiny cell? The little food and movement that was allowed to them? Better not touch that subject, let’s save that for a better time, why don't we?

 

Eddie lets the silence drag on for a little longer before trying again. 

 

_Hmmm, V, what did you mean with their little planet and their heroes?_

 

**_Bad things are happening Eddie. Even now as we speak. The humans think they can defeat everything, but death. Death is inevitable, don’t you think so Eddie?_ **

 

_All living things die, V. Animals, plants, humans. We’re not special. Of course I know that! It's the circle of life, and I’ve come to terms with it ages ago. Like the moment you told me what you eat and I agreed because you need it and that’s why we agreed only to kill those who are evil and I--_

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

Venom cuts him off and Eddie realizes belatedly that he had started rambling. What was wrong with him? He shifts on the cot, trying to find a better spot on it, but the iron still bruises his sides. It’s like both his mind and mouth just won’t shut up.  

 

Venom writhes inside of him, settling close to his lungs as Eddie tries to make his mind and body work again. Once he lays still, he feels bone tired. The cold eating away what little strength they had harvested from the food. Venom has been quiet for a while and Eddie feels his eyes closing, before he realizes Venom had started talking again.

 

**_The one who is coming, Eddie, isn’t death. But he brings it with him and with it, a lot of trouble._ **

 

_V?_

 

**_Sleep Eddie, for it won’t be much longer, and we will be free again._ **

 

While Eddie drifts off, he can still hear V whispering: 

 

**_Times are changing, people are changing, worlds are changing. We feared him, Eddie. We knew him. Even from our place, our little asteroid in the dark, we knew what he was searching for. Knew when he found the ones he now holds in his hands._ **

 

Eddie feels himself sinking, the corners of his view darkening and his eyes now fully closing. His breathing slows and his face loosens with sleep.  

 

_**And now? He has stopped searching. He has found it. Here. On earth.** _

_**He will come for it, and with it…** _

 

 

_**Death.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking to this story!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the part with Eddie and Venom! Is V to much out of character? Due to what he says/knows?
> 
>  
> 
> Also there may be some time between the updates, because I'm very busy with work at the moment.
> 
> My manager got herself into the hospital (she's okay and back at work right now), but thanks to things, she can only work like 2 to 3 mornings in the week so everything comes down to me and my college.
> 
> And let me tell you, running a store with only 2 people isn't very fun.  
> So until things have quiet down again, I won't be having much time for writting!
> 
> But so to let you all know I won't quit this story until it's done!
> 
> Thank you for reading and wishing you all the best of luck!

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!
> 
> But I think that some of you already noticed the change in the first chapter!
> 
> What happend to Bruce?
> 
> you see I did some research and noticed a real big error in my story.... 
> 
> So, this is the timeline of https://www.mpaa.org/2018/11/the-official-timeline-of-all-the-marvel-movies/ 
> 
> As you can see, this is the official timeline of all the Marvel films! And my story takes place Between Captain America: Civil War/Spider-Man: Homecoming and Doctor Strange/Infinity War. 
> 
> 1943-1945: Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) 
> 
> 2010: Iron Man (2008) 
> 
> 2011: Iron Man 2 (2010), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (2011) 
> 
> 2012: The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013) 
> 
> 2013: Thor: The Dark World (2013) 
> 
> 2014: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) 
> 
> 2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Ant-Man (2015) 
> 
> 2016: Captain America: Civil War (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) 
> 
> MY FIRST STORY TAKES PLACE BETWEEN HERE (disappearing to life a quiet life)
> 
> 2016 through to 2017: Doctor Strange (2016) 
> 
> 2017: Black Panther (2018), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank to this I had to replace Bucky, from my earlier chapters with Rhodey and I even skipped him in some chapters! Because Bucky is in Wakanda... 
> 
> It also means that officially speaking Bruce is not even on earth when my story takes place!!! So, I actually made this even more difficult on myself... I have decided to not remove Banner form the earlier story... because then the story wouldn’t make a lot of sense anymore... But it is not like I can ignore Thor: Ragnarok... 
> 
> So... IMPORTANT 
> 
> I tried to fix it and decided that Banner never left the earth after Avengers: Age of Ultron. The rest I have hopefully explained in the story. 
> 
>  


End file.
